


On their first Earth Day, they learned about . . .

by ChrysCare



Series: Growing up Human [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare





	On their first Earth Day, they learned about . . .

Flowers 

The aliens line up outside the facility in the back, rows of flower beds lay before them. Rebecca and Ebony stand at the front of the line with two wagons each. Each holds about twenty small flowers in pots, their colors range the rainbow and white. 

Megatron reaches the wagon, stops in front of it before looking down at the flowers. He reaches for the pink one but the purple one catches his attention. Reaching for the purple he looks at the pink. 

“Come on Megs, you’re holding up the line,” Ironhide crosses his arms.

“Pink or purple?” Megatron glances back and forth from the two colored tulips. Ironhide sighs as Megatron reaches for the pink tulip before reaching for the purple. 

“Come on! It’s not life or death.”

“It is!” Megatron screams back. “Pink!”

Ironhide jumps at the sudden outburst and Megatron shoving the purple flower into his hands. Ironhide stares after Megatron as the other alien walks to his plot. 

 

Plant

Megatron kneels on the wood frame of his plot designated solely for him. Ironhide’s sits beside his. Megatron notices the purple flower sitting on the wood frame, looking at his pink flower then he looks to the purple. Glancing at Ironhide to see the black alien busy digging a hole for the flower, he switches them but looks back at the pink flower sitting lonely on the wood. He switches them again, cuddling the pink flower close; he quickly places the pink flower in the hole and covers it before glancing over at Ironhide getting ready to plant the purple flower. Megatron scrambles over the wood frame separating their plots, dirt flies out from under his feet and right into Starscream’s face. The tri-colored alien glares at the silver back. 

Ironhide screams as Megatron slides his hands under his and steals his flower just as he is about to plant it. Megatron pats the dirt around the planted purple flower, glancing up at the black alien to see him with his fists on his hips. 

 

Recycle

Skywarp stands on his hands and knees, his flower sits on the wood frame forgotten. Thundercracker glances over at the purple and black alien after planting his white flower. 

“What are you looking at?” Thundercracker asks, climbing over the timber. Skywarp glances up as Thundercracker’s shadow falls over him.

“I think Wormie is hungry,” Skywarp says, an Earth worm inches along the ground. 

“What do we feed him?” Thundercracker asks, glancing around and finds the bag they fed the flowers with. “Wait a second.”

Thundercracker runs over to the bag and grabs a handful of the Miracle-Gro. He comes back and dumps the contents in his hands in front of the worm. The worm inches through it but the Miracle-Gro just falls to the side. 

“Maybe he needs it wet,” Skywarp tilts his head before the air crackles and he disappears. He appears in front of two bins, one blue and the other yellow, both have a somewhat similar symbol, at least to him, on it. He digs around in the yellow bin until he finds a glowing green container. He pops back beside Thundercracker and pours the green substance over the Miracle-Gro. 

“You think Wormie is eating?” Thundercracker asks as the worm moves around the Miracle-Gro.


End file.
